


Ms. Knope and Mr. Wyatt go to the Nine-Nine

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Parks and Recreation
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: This is a crossover of Brooklyn Nine-Nine and Parks and Rec: Jake and Amy get a visit from Leslie and Ben because someone stole Leslie's briefcase with important documents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first B99 fic and my first crossover fic but I simply had to because Parks and Rec is my all time favorite and recently I've started watching B99 - it might be my second favorite show of all time...we'll see, I'm not up to date yet. I hope you enjoy this crossover! Please leave a comment!

“Peralta, how can you still be late? You are married to Santiago. You live with her and you have the same way to work!” Terry asked, exasperated, as Jake entered the precinct and sat down across from Amy, who didn't seem surprised at all by Jake's tardiness. He was fifteen minutes late. 

“Terry, you should know: pregnant women pee a lot. A lot. I hardly get any bathroom time alone...I want to shave – Amy comes in and has to pee. I want to take a shower – Amy comes in and has to pee. I want to take a nice, long….” One look from Amy stopped him from ending this thought. “So I let Amy get here on time but you really can't expect us to be both on time under these circumstances,” Jake explained. 

Amy rolled her eyes and said sarcastically: “Thank you for taking one for the team.”

“Anything for you, babe,” he replied with a huge grin. Amy couldn't help but grin back at her husband. For a moment they forgot that they weren't alone. 

“You missed the briefing!” Terry interrupted their adorable grinning at each other. 

“And?” Jake asked when Terry didn't tell him more. 

“Boyle and Diaz are already off to investigate the murder of a chef. And you and Santiago will deal with a theft. Leslie Knope, from the department of interior, was robbed of her briefcase in a diner. She'll soon be here to testify. Santiago can fill you in with the details”, Terry said and left for Captain Holt's office. 

Amy looked down at the opened file in front of her and told Jake excitedly: “Leslie Knope and her husband are in New York to attend a meeting in the UN building tonight. They went to eat waffles this morning, where someone robbed Ms. Knope's briefcase with important documents. Apparently she had placed the briefcase right next to their table… ah, there she is!” Amy jumped up and practically ran toward the door to greet the woman and the man who had just walked in. 

Leslie Knope, Jake thought, could have been Amy's older sister, at least when her style of clothing was concerned. She wore a gray pant suit with a red blouse with a floral print. Only the shoes were something Amy would never wear. The high heels were really impractical for chasing a criminal but Jake observed that Ms. Knope looked tiny beside her husband and the heels allowed her to be at nearly the same level. Mr. Knope, he assumed, wore a well tailored suit with a blue tie and looked rather nervous as he walked into the precinct. 

“Ms. Knope, Mr. Wyatt,” Amy greeted them. Another married couple with different surnames, Jake noted. “It's nice to meet you… I mean the circumstances are unpleasant, unfortunately, but I'm a big fan of your work, Ms. Knope… the speech you gave after Trump got elected… absolutely brilliant,” Amy blabbered and shook hands with them. 

Jake squinted. Was he supposed to know Ms. Knope? Why hadn't Amy mention that she was a celebrity? Amy had sounded excited, sure but not more than usual when she sensed a big case that involved politics. She didn't seem to notice his irritated look, however. Luckily, there was google. 

“I'm Detective Santiago and this is my partner Detective Peralta,” Amy introduced them. 

“Partner in work and in life“, Jake interjected, waving with the hand with his wedding ring, even though he knew that Amy disapproved. She thought that it was unprofessional to tell everyone about their relationship status. Jake, however, could never get tried of telling people that they were married. 

“Those are the best partners,” Ms. Knope stated with a smile and gently squeezed her husband's hand in hers. Mr. Wyatt didn't say anything but he tried to smile. Something was definitely bothering him.

“Please sit down and tell us what exactly happened today, Madam and Sir,” Amy invited them and Ms. Knope and Mr. Wyatt sat down in the two chairs next to Jake and her desk. 

“Oh please, I'm Leslie and this is Ben,” Leslie told them. 

Amy smiled happily: “We are Jake and Amy.”

“Jake? You look familiar somehow,” Leslie said, taking a closer look at Jake, now that she was sitting next to him. “Do you happen to know Carl Lorthner? He's a park ranger, or used to be… I don't know what he's up to these days.”

Jake shot Amy a confused look, but she just looked as confused as he felt. “Err, no, I don't think so.”

“Weird… you two look so much alike,” Leslie explained, “Anyway, so this is what happened this morning…”

Leslie told them in great detail how she and Ben had had waffles at a local diner, how she thought those waffles were not nearly as good as the ones from a certain JJ's Diner in her home town, how she had placed the briefcase right next to their table and only been distracted for a few seconds when she discovered the bottle of whipped cream on their table was empty. She really didn't leave anything out. Fortunately that also meant she didn't leave out any important details, including a description of the thief’s features. 

“So, to summarize the important points,” Amy said after Leslie was finished, “the thief knew where you were going to have waffles, he might even have planted the empty can of whipped cream to distract you. So he probably knows you from somewhere… or the person who is actually behind this theft knows you because I think the thief got paid to steel your briefcase.”

“So, the important question is,” Jake interjected and then he and Amy said in unison: “What was in the briefcase?”

“Nice,” Jake said and high-fived his wife.

“Sorry, could you please tell us what was in your briefcase, Leslie?” Amy asked.

“Research data on child obesity. We are working on a new program to get children to eat less candy and more healthy food. The data proves just how serious this problem is,” Leslie explained.

“You wanna ban candy?” Jake exclaimed. Amy immediately smacked him on the shoulder.

“No, we don't want to ban candy,” Leslie said, “but the amount of sugar children eat on a daily basis is shockingly high. It's not only bad for you because you get fat. A lot of people's teeth are in terrible condition and insurance doesn't cover it.”

Jake knew that Leslie had a point and subconsciously he wondered what his teeth were like. He hadn't seen a dentist in years. 

“Teeth, Leslie,” Ben said and it was the first time he had spoken up since they entered.

“What?” Leslie asked.

“Jamm,” Ben replied. Amy and Jake exchanged confused looks.

“That son of a bitch,” Leslie muttered under her breath but still loud enough for everyone around them to hear and turn toward her. 

“What is Jamm?” Jake asked.

“Not what… who! Jeremy Jamm is the worst,” Leslie said and when she didn't care to explain more because she was too distracted with grinding her teeth and muttering death treats, Ben took over.   
He told them about Leslie's “arch-enemy”, a former councilman of their home town, an orthodontist, who had always tried his hardest to make Leslie's life difficult. Everything about him screamed “jerk!”. 

“And as far as we know, he moved to New York about a year ago and branched out his orthodontist clinic. He would just steel the briefcase to piss Leslie off. But he also said on numerous occasions how he loved it when people ate too much candy because it's good for his business,” Ben told them.

“So you believe that he's behind this?” Amy asked.

“Yes, definitely!” Leslie was still furious.

“Well, if he doesn't want these documents to get published, then he probably destroyed them already,” Amy suggested.

“I don't know, Amy. If he really is as much of a jerk as you told us, he might keep them as some sort of trophy?” Jake suggested.

“Right, we have to search his house and his clinic,” Amy said and pulled on her coat. Jake immediately followed her.

“We'll call you when we got something,” they told Ben and Leslie and left.

And sure enough, only a little over an hour later, they came back with the recovered files and a handcuffed Jeremy Jamm. They called Leslie and Ben back in. Meanwhile, Rosa and Charles had already returned from their crime scene and when Ben walked in, seeing all these cops, it seemed like he wanted to hide behind Leslie's back. That guy was weird, Jake thought.

Leslie insisted that she wanted to talk to Jamm in the interrogation room. It wasn't completely legal to bring a civilian into the interrogation room, but Amy admired Leslie too much to not grant her this wish. While they waited for Amy to inform the Captain about this, Jake decided to chat a little with Ben. 

“Are you okay, Ben? I couldn't help but notice that you still look a little tense,” Jake asked. 

“Me? Yeah, I'm fine,” Ben said but it was obviously just a polite lie. 

Leslie, who admired one of Amy's color coded binders, had overheard them and said with a knowing smile: “Detective, you see, my husband is… afraid of cops.”

“Leslie!” Ben groaned and explained to Jake: “I'm not afraid of you.” But he definitely sounded afraid. 

Amy went with Leslie to the interrogation room and the men were left on their own. 

“Why would you be afraid of cops?” Jake asked, trying to sound as little threatening as possible.

“I don't know… when it started… but you see, cops carry guns, they arrest people, they can put you in prison. I've never done anything wrong… really, I never even got a speeding ticket… because I think it's scary to talk to cops and then, because I'm scared, I do and say some really stupid things around cops.”

“Like what?”

Ben's face turned red. “One time, we went to the retirement party of the captain of our home town and I didn't dare to go to the toilet and let all the cops go before me.”

“And then you peed your pants?” Jake guessed, trying hard not to laugh.

“No,” Ben replied grumpily, “my wife's ex-boyfriend, who is also a cop, saw what was happening and told me to finally go ahead and pee… but yeah, I was pretty close to peeing my pants back then.”

“Do you need to pee? I would personally escort you to the bathroom,” Jake offered jokingly and just like that the ice was broken between them. Ben seemed to relax around Jake and the precinct environment. 

“So what's the deal with you and your wife? Amy was so excited to meet you… which means I will disappoint her when she tells me what great things you two did and I can't give a proper reply… I'm sorry,” Jake admitted.

“It's fine. We are not that big of a deal… yet,” Ben said, “but ever since Leslie gave a speech at the women's march 2017, after Trump was elected President, people all over the country start to recognize her and know about her work, not only in the department of interior but also for feminism and against climate change. She started out in the parks and recreation department of Pawnee, Indiana, our home town…”

“She'll be the first female president!” Jake exclaimed excitedly. Ben looked a little confused. “At least, that's what Amy said. Now that you mentioned Indiana, I remember that she told me about Leslie. Cool. You guys are awesome!”

And if Ben hadn't liked Jake before, he definitely liked him now. 

“So Ben, do you and Leslie have kids?” Jake asked. Before he had found out that he was going to be a father, he had never asked this question. But ever since Amy had told him she was pregnant, he wondered about every new person he met if they were a parent and whether or not they were any good at it. Ben and Leslie seemed to be very good at what they did professionally. But what about their family?

“Yes, yes we do. We have three kids. Triplets,” Ben smiled at Jake's shocked expression. 

“Triplets...you mean like three kids at once?” Jake was already worried enough about the one baby growing in Amy's belly.

“Yes,” Ben said, “three kids at once.”

“But how… how do you do it?” Jake asked in amazement. 

“Why are you asking?” Ben wanted to know.

Jake looked over at the place where Amy usually sat and said: “I'm going to be a dad myself… and…,” Jake didn't really know why he was telling Ben, a man he had only met this very day, about this, when even Amy and Charles didn't know. But Ben had told him his embarrassing cop story so he felt like Ben wouldn't judge him.

“And I'm really scared that I'm not going to be a good father. But Amy… she's the one who overthinks everything and she worries so much about everything already that… I don't want her to worry about me. She believes in me… always has and I think that's more than I deserve sometimes.”

It really felt good to have finally said it. Judging from the way Ben looked at him, Jake had been right about the fact that Ben understood. 

“Jake, when Leslie and I first heard that we were excepting triplets, I was so shocked. I calculated our expenses and it was all just so much… and then the doctor told us that Leslie needed to relax. Leslie hates relaxing… anyway I felt like I had to soak up all of Leslie's stress… but it didn't help,” Ben told him, “what did help was when I eventually told Leslie how I felt about having triplets, about my fears. And Leslie and I told our friends and they immediately offered their help and all of a sudden, it didn't seem that scary.”

“We have pretty great friends,” Jake said, thinking about what an amazing father Terry was. How Charles would always prepare food for his godchild. How Gina would make sure their child knew what was cool. How Captain Holt would give them great advice. And Rosa, who would make sure no one would ever dare to hurt their kid.

“It's just...my dad left when I was a kid… and that pretty much messed up my childhood. What if I mess up my child's life somehow because I'm just not good enough?” Jake worried.

“Believe me, my dad is terrible… we fight all the time and I don't think I'm anything like him when it comes to how I raise my kids, but that's… that's not important right now. What's important is that you seem to really love Amy very much. I've only met you today but I can tell that you two make a great team… you solved our case in less than two hours. That's incredible! And just like you do as cops, you've got to have each others' backs as parents. You'll be a great dad, I can tell from how much you already care.”

“Thank you, Ben. Wow! That was really… helpful. Have you ever considered writing books on parenting?” Jake suggested.

Ben smiled. “Leslie also thinks that would be a good idea… maybe when the kids are out of the house. Do you already know if it's a boy or a girl?” 

“No, we wanted it to be a surprise… but I really hope it's a girl,” Jake told Ben.

“Why a girl?” 

“You've seen my wife. Can you imagine how cute a little Amy would be? Also Amy really wants to have a girl… she has seven brothers… so enough boys in her life. But yeah, we'll see. What are your triplets' names?”

“Sonia, Stephen and Westley.”

“Nice names,” Jake said as the door opened and Amy and Leslie entered. 

Leslie and Ben and Amy and Jake exchanged numbers and decided to keep in touch. Leslie and Amy had discovered that they bought their binders and organizing supplies from the same place and planned to have an “organizing our agendas” party as soon as possible. Jake felt like he could learn a few more useful tips on parenting from Ben and looked forward to seeing them again. After Leslie and Ben had left, Amy offered to type up the report but first she really had to pee.   
In the meantime Jake already got started on the report, and thanks to Amy's well written notes, it was a piece of cake. When she came back from the bathroom and a chat with Gina, they were good to go to have lunch together.

 

“Amy?” Jake asked that night as he was lying in bed next to his wife. 

“Hm?” Amy turned toward him, so that they could look right into each others' eyes. 

“I talked to Ben today about parenting. Did you know that he and Leslie have triplets?” Jake started.

“Yeah…,” Amy replied, unsure where he was going with this.

“Amy, there's something I wanted to tell you.”

“Okay?”

Jake reached out to put a strand of her hair behind her ear and began: “I was scared that I might not be a good father…”

“Jake?” Amy looked alarmed. But Jake interrupted her: “But I didn't want you to worry about me… I mean you are the one who's pregnant. Your body is going through all these changes… this is a crazy miracle… we had sex and now this?”

“Jake?” This time, Amy said his name to get him back to the topic.

“Yes, well… I didn't want you to worry because I think you already worry about becoming a mother too much… all the time. But my dad was an awful dad and I thought I didn't have anyone to show me how to do it. But talking to Ben today, it really helped me. I might not have my own dad to show me how to be a good father but I always had men in my life who I looked up to… Captain Holt, Terry, Charles, Arthur Weasley and now Ben… okay, maybe I should have made an extra list for awesome fictional dads? Anyway, there's another reason why I'm not scared – or well at least not as scared as I used to be – of becoming a father and that's you.”

“Me?” Amy asked, confused. 

“Yeah, you. We are partners, we are a team, we always have each others' back. And we are in this together, so we're going to be fine. Having a family… it'll be like our own little squad. You know, first a little girl and then a boy and a few more… we'll see.”

Amy laughed: “We'll see… first we should see how it works out with this baby before we make plans to get a whole squad, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Jake agreed and gently stroked Amy's belly. 

“I love you,” he whispered first toward the baby and then again while looking deeply into Amy's eyes.

“I love you, too,” Amy said and then added quietly: “Both of you.”

Into the silence that followed, Amy breathed: “I'm glad you told me about your fears. I know you didn't want to upset me but it actually helps me to know that I'm not the only one who feels like freaking out. And you're right. It's really amazing that we made a baby.”

“`It's really amazing that we made a baby´, another name for our sex tape,” Jake joked and Amy's giggling was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep.


End file.
